1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic fish feeders and more particularly pertains to a new automatic fish feeder for positioning adjacent a fish pond for distributing fish feed into the pond at predetermined time intervals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic fish feeders is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic fish feeders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,536; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,215; U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,986; U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,588; U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,864; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,251.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automatic fish feeder. The inventive device includes a feed hopper with a bottom opening and a feed auger rotatably mounted in the feed hopper. A motor is provided for rotating the feed auger to move feed in the hopper towards the bottom opening. A switch is electrically connect to the motor. The switch has a timer for controlling activation and deactivation of the motor with switch after first and second predetermined amounts of time respectively.
In these respects, the automatic fish feeder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning adjacent a fish pond for distributing fish feed into the pond at predetermined time intervals.